The 5th maurador
by yourmiistake
Summary: When they meet in the first year there becomes a bond between them all. Then a mysterious person comes into there lives and leaves a big impact. There upon all of them is seperation and issues but it will all be worked out in the end. A Maurador Era.
1. The Kiss

**Lily's P.O.V**

**Its our second day back at Hogwarts--as I call my home away from home-- I was lucky to get roomed with my three best friends, Scarlett Verigold, Victoria Reed, and Rosalind Hallaway.**

**Indigo, she is the one I have known the longest, actually since I was three years old. I can go to her for everything (almost). Indigo is really outspoken, and talks before she thinks. She is loud, but a good listener. She is in between girly and tom-boy. She is also a serious femenist.**

**Victoria, Is the girly one of the group. She flirts with every guy she talks to without knowing, unless she is trying of course. She has a big crush on James Potter. She is the one I go to If I like someone. I love her to death.**

**Now Rosalind she is another story, If you her and hear her name you would think she was dainty and girly. Well she is the total opposite, she is a tom-boy. Rosalind does anything a guy would do she hangs out with every guy in Hogwarts except for the Slytherins (there such ass holes!). She has a really pretty body but she covers it up with up as much as possible, she doesn't really like it when guys look at her in a flirty way. Rosalind really hates summer because she cant cover her body up as much. She is just a really shy person, until you get to know her. Then she becomes this loud and crazy person**

**I walked back to my room to get something before we all had to go to the dining room to get supper.**

**I got to the door of our dorm. I walked in. All of my friends were sitting on there beds. Victoria was, reading her charms and potions text book, and Rosalind and Indigo were talking to each other. They all turned their heads when I walked in. After she saw me Victoria smiled at me and put her head back to her book before I could smile back. I looked over at my other friends who were smirking at me.**

"**So Lily" Scarlett said in a nonchalant voice. "Do you like James yet."**

"**Scarlett? Are you duranged I don't like James Potter and never will!" I yelled with everyone turning there heads to look at me.**

"**Ooh that's harsh" James said. He was standing in the doorway, with Sirious Black standing next to him smirking.**

**I turned around and blushed. James looked at me smugly. "Hey Evans."**

"**What do you want Potter." I said a little irrataded that they were listening to us.**

"**I just wanted to ask you out but I guess I know what the answer is…at the moment." He said with the smug smile still on his face. He asks me out like fifty timed every day, this is the tenth time today.**

**Potter and Black then walked in and sat on my bed, of course. They said hi to Rosalind, Indigo, and Victoria. Victoria immediately put her book down once she noticed Potter was in our room.**

**All of them stared at me expectantly. "What?" I asked confused.**

"**You aren't going to hex Potter or Black for sitting on your bed?"**

**I sighed. "Don't rush me, I was going." I took out my wand and pointed it to them mainly at Potter but they didn't move. "Get off my bed!" I yelled. This time Black new I was getting mad so he jumped of my bed and went to the nearest bed, which was Rosalind's. The whole time he moved he didn't once look away from me, probably scared I would hex him if he looked away.**

**I pointed my attention back to Potter "I mean it Potter get off my bed." He still didn't move. I sighed. "Seriously!" I yelled this time getting closer to him. My wand was touching his forehead. His eyes looked a little worried but the smile was still on his face, ugh his smile is so annoyingly cute! Wait what am I thinking he is the most annoying people in the world including his smile! don't think like that Lily his smile is not cute at all.**

**He brought up and put them on my waist. I didn't do any thing. He looked at me confused but kept going, he pulled me closer. But I had had enough I stepped on his foot hand punched him in his stomach. James let go of me and brought his arms around his stomach. Sirius, Rosalind, and Indigo started laughing, Victoria looked worried but didn't move because she knew I would yell at her for trying to help him. "Don't touch me ever again you prat! I yelled and stormed out of my dorm.**

**I was walking down the stairs when it hit me I punched James Potter in the stomach! I started smiling with a silly grin.**

**Snape came up behind (he is my 'friend' but he cant be seen with me because he is a Slitherin and I'm a Gryffindor) "what are you smiling about?" he asked**

"**Oh nothing, except I punched Potter in the stomach." I said nonchalantly.**

"**Good, he deserves it!" He said smiling triumphently. Then Malfoy came into the dining hall. "Sorry Lily I have to go.**

"**Bye." I said. Snape went ahead of me and went up to Malfoy. I went to an empty area, and waited for my friends to come down.**

**James P.O.V**

**Once Lily left the room I cried out in pain from her punch (she has a strong punch). Sirius came to sit by me. "Wow Prongs, nice going. Then he started laughing.**

"**Haha, your so funny."**

"**Aren't I."**

"**You need some ice? Lily can punch really hard when she's mad." Rosalind asked.**

**I nodded, and put my head down in shame.**

**Victoria got off her bed and walked out of the room to the hospital wing to get me an ice pack.**

**Indigo jumped of her bed and came to sit next to me. "How's your foot?" she started laughing.**

**I put my head down in shame again. Then I got up and walked to the door. "Tell Victoria to bring the ice pack to my room." Then I walked out of the door and headed to my room.**

**Lily's P.O.V**

**After about twenty minutes I got hungry so I got up and got my food. Bye the time I got back Indigo, Rosalind, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were at the table. Where's Victoria I thought. "Where's Victoria" I asked.**

"**Oh she went to give Potter an ice pack" Indigo said. Remus and Peter looked at us quizzically.**

"**Evans over here. Sirius pointed at me. "punched our dear James." And we all started laughing uncontrollably.**

**Victoria's P.O.V**

"**Potter went to his dorm." Indigo said when I came back to the dorm from the nurses wing. "He said to take it to the dorm."**

"**Okay." I answered. "See you at dinner.**

**I wonder why James wants me to take the ice pack to him instead of giving it to Black. Oh my Merlin! Maybe he likes me! But he likes Lily, But he can like to people at the same time cant he? Or maybe he just wants to snog! Oh I hope so…**

**I got to his dormitory, and without thinking I walked into his room without knocking. "Here's your ice pack." I said a little to enthusiastically. I didn't take my eyes off the ice pack until I heard something drop. My head flew up, James was in the doorway of the bathroom looking surprised with his shirt off. Whoa! Look at that six pack!**

**He spotted me staring at his stomach, and smiled his cocky grin, "Like the view?" I jumped a little.**

"**Umm" was all I could say. I was so embarresed.**

**James pointed to a bruise on his stomach. I didn't see it when I was looking at his abs. "Wow! Lily punched you hard!" I ran over to James and brought him over to his bed, I had him lay down. I sat myself next to him on the bed and put the ice pack on the bruise.**

**I noticed James smiling at me. "What." I said feeling myself get embarresed.**

"**Its nothing."**

"**No tell me I want to know."**

"**Okay fine, its just your acting like my mom. Your getting all worked up over a bruise."**

**I felt my face get hot, knowing that I'm probably blushing I got up and stood at the foot of the bed.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."**

"**No its okay, I think I'm going to go get some dinner." I started walking to the door, I looked back to see James look worried. Then I walked out the door.**

**Sirius P.O.V**

**After dinner I brought up a plate of food for Prongs because he didn't come down. When I got up there Prongs was asleep so I decided I might as well eat it do it doesn't go to waste.**

**I went down to the common room to eat my second dinner. There was no one in sight, everyone was probably getting ready for bed or is asleep.**

**I sat down on a couch. And started stuffing my face with chicken.**

**About five minutes later I was still stuffing my face but all the chicken was gone so now I am eating corn on the cob.**

"**Isn't a little late to have a second dinner." A girl asked. I turned on my charm thinking I could get a good snog after my meal. I turned around with my famous Sirius smile, until I saw Rosalind, my face immediately fell.**

"**Oh. Its you."**

"**Thanks for the wonderful greeting Black it really makes me feel welcome.**

"**Sorry I was hoping for-"**

"**It to be a girl you can snog?"**

"**Yeah! Wait how did you know that?"**

"**Why bye your famous smile of course."**

**I laughed "Yay, a smile!" She yelled.**

**She sat down in the chair across from me, with her legs on the arm part. Wait I actually can see her legs, no I can see her whole body, Merlin she Is Hot! How come I never see her body? Beats me.**

**Rosalind noticed me staring at her so she brought he gorgous legs in front of her chest, she looked uncomfortable. Oh I know why I don't see her body its because I have never seen her in muggle clothing, or im makeup, or swim suits or in her pajamas, wow she wears short shorts to bed and a really showy top!**

"**So why are you up so late?" She asked.**

"**I should ask you the same thing."**

"**I couldn't sleep" she said while grabbing a piece of bread of my plate.**

"**Hey, get your own food!"**

"**Fine" she said while taking a bite of ****MY**** bread. "You don't have to go crazy protective on me, anyways I'm just trying to help you out so you don't become fatter then you already are."**

**I gasped "I am astonished Hallaway, I would think you loved my body, I mean you always look at me." I said innocently.**

**Her eyes widened sarcastically. "you've caught me I have been secretly loving since first year, oh please kiss me, please!" She said getting off the chair, with her hands clasped together. I got down on my knees as well.**

"**Finally you've answered my call" I said sarcastically. I brought my hands to the sides of her face. Rosalind looked surprised. My face moved towards her, and my lips touched hers. For some reason I got into the kiss (probably because I have not snogged someone in like to weeks. My tongue flicked across her mouth, waiting for an open invitation. And to my surprise she let my tongue into her mouth. Once my tongue was in her mouth I felt a surge of pleasure.**

**But I also felt something else**

**Rosalind's P.O.V**

**Sirius Black just kissed me, my best friend just kissed me! Why? Im pretty sure he knew I was joking, didn't he? Yeah he had to. Wait I know why he probably hasn't snogged someone in like two weeks, and he is prone to any chance he can take right? Yep, thats definatly why. But why cant I get it out of my mind, I mean the way it felt was like nothing I have ever felt before! It was so... so-wait what am I doing, stop Rosalind you have to get it off your mind think of something like.... Quidditch yeah, I cant wait until try outs start!**

**"Rosalind?, Rosalind? Rosalind! Get up you going to be late to breakfeast, we are going to be late for breakfeast!" Lily yelled**

**"No, just five more minutes." I said into my pillow.**

**"Yeah right, you said that ten minutes ago." said Victoria. "Now get up." she tryed to shove me off the bed but I was securly in the bed.**

**"No." I said again in my pillow not willing to look out because they probably have the blinds open.**

**A couple minutes later a big slash of water came down on me. "Eeep" I screamed. I jumped out of my wet be and stared at my friends angrily. "What in the bloody hell was that for!?!"**

**"Well you didn't get up so.." Lily said innocently. I stood there giving Lily the evil eye, she shrunk back a little. And with that I was satisfied with my actions so I went into the bathroom.**

**Five minutes later I got out of the bathroom. Victoria left go get breakfeat, Indigo was already down there before I even woke up, and lilyit sitting on her bed waiting for me. I noticed that my bed was dry, which meant Lily or Victoria did a spell to make it dry.**

**Lily smiled and got off her bed and put her arm up. I took her arm and we walked out of the dorm.**

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

**Dinner was very awkward, it was so weird I mean it wasn't weird that Lily sat far away from James and they still got in a fight but it was weird that Rosalind sat far, far away from Sirius. They always sit together, and she never talked or made eye contact. And what was really weird was that Sirius kept his mouth shut, and he didn't make any smart comments either! It was really scary.**

**The only person I could really talk to was Remes (i dont really talk to Peter).**

**"Why do think Sirius and Rosalind aren't talking?" I whispered to Remes.**

**"I dont know but I am determined to find out." said Remes with a fickle look.**

**I waited for him to tell me his plan. I stared and him, he didnt notice. I kept staring at him, and he still didnt notice. I sighed, he looked at me confused. "Are you going to let me in on your plan?" I said frusturated.**

**"Oh its not really a plan I am just going to weasel it out of Sirius, and If that doesnt work I am going to cast a spell on him so when I ask a question he has to tell me the truth." He smiled at his plan.**

**"Okay thats a good plan, I think?"**

**"Oh it is."**

**"When are you going to do it?"**

**"After dinner." **

**But little did they know it is much worse then they expected.**

**Authors note:**

**I hope you like it so far, srry it wasnt longer I lost the other part but im going to make more chapters. Please review if I have any problems or if you have any ideas or if you like it! ;) I know you already said this but i hope you like it!! hehe**


	2. Bad Hair Days

Lily's P.O.V

Today is the day we get to go to Hogsmede. Its one of my favorite days at Hogwarts, it's the time I get to shop for the things I need.

Right now I am walking to the grand hall for break feast to my surprise none of the maureders were at the table, yes! I walked more quickly to the table.

When I got to the table Victoria and Scarlett were in a animated conversation, while Rosalind looked like she was off in space. "… When do you want to go to Hogsmede? Lunchtime or before after break feast? Indigo asked Victoria.

"Ummm. I dont really care." She was looking around, like she was trying to spot someone. But who? Then her eyes landed on me, i saw disapointment in her eyes but she quickly masked it with happiness. She waved me over. "Lets ask Lily."

"Lets ask Lily what?" I said sitting down next to Rosalind who smiled at me then went back staring into space.

"I was just asking Victoira when she wanted to go to Hogsmede, before lunch. So when?" Scarlett asked. I knew I needed to get a couple of things at the store, and I would like to stop by the witches closet to look at some cloths. "after lunch." I answered. "I need to get some personals"

"Personals like what?" Siruis asked looking at me, and sitting down, with James, Remus, and peter in tow."Underwear and bra's?" Sirius continued smiling his famous smile.

I glared at him. "No, and its none of your buisness." I said trying to control my temper.

"Oh I think it is because you have fallen madly in love with me, isnt that right Prongsie? He looked over at James with that stupid smile still planted on his face. James didn't even egnoledge my presence before saying definantly, and started laughing. Wait why didnt potter get mad like he usually does? Why didnt he notice me? Why isnt he staring at me? I bet he doesnt like me anymore. "Yes he doesnt like me anymore!!" Everyone turned my way staring at me like i was a lunitic.

"Ummm did i say that out loud? They all nodded there heads in unisine. I felt my face get hot, and I looked over at Potter's grinning Face. Ugg.

A half an hour later we were at the table still a table. I have been watching Rosalind smiling for the last fifteen minutes. I couldnt take I had to ask what was going through her head. "Rosie? What are you thinking about.

She looked up from her half eaten pancake, she looked at em quizically. I repeated my question. She answered "Nothing" a little quickly. It was a little suspicious.

"THen why were you smiling?"

"I was smiling?" Her face went red. Then Sirius looked over at us absent mindedly. Her face went crimson.I remembered the past three days they have been avoiding eachother. I didnt really think anything of it until now.

0o0

We left for the train. And Rosalind was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.

To no surprise the mauradors were sitting with us ( :( ). I was in between potter and black(double :( )Remus Indigo and Victoria were on the otherside. Pettigrew dicided to stay back.

"DO you guys know were Rosie is?" I asked. "the train is going to leave any minute now."

"NO" they all said in unison, once again (creepy). I looked out of the window for the billionth time, still no sign of her.

"I think I might go look for her." I said getting up, but Sirius got up faster and blocked me with his arm. "I'll go get her." he said, and left I could say anything.

A couple minutes later the train started moving.

Rosalind's P.O.V

I was writing in my 'journal' (its not a diary) peaefully when someone comes runs up to me out of nowhere. When I looked up Sirius was there. "Come on we have to go." He said between gasps.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the train, hogsmede remember?" His gasps subsided but he was still breathing a little harder than usual.

"What?" I said "Oh no, I totally forgot about hogsmede! Lily's going to be so angry at me."

Sirius started breathing normally but his face was red still. "I think you should rest a little before we go." I suggested. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

I sat back down, and turned around so that my back was on the arm of the couch. I opened up my journel and started writing in it. "So what do you write in that thing?" Sirius asked. "Is it a 'diary'?" He emphasized the word diary.

"Its not a 'diary' its a journal, and I write about my days and how I feel about them." I answered

"It sounds more like a diary to me."He said with his 'famous' smile

"Well its not."I snapped back. I get really angry when people call it a diary.

"Whatever gets you through the day Hallaway." I sighed there was no way of getting through to him. "What are you writing about?" He asked. Sometimes he is so annoying.

I wanted to say I was writing about the kiss and how it couldnt get out of my head, but I couldnt. "nothing" I said.

"No really I want to know what your writing about." He leaned in closer to look at it my book. He still the smile on his face. There was something mischevious in his eyes.

"No. I am not going to tell you, leave me alone." I pushed him back. Or at least I tried to. He didn't budge.

"Tell me" he said playfully wi th expression still masked on his face.

"No!" I said trying to push him back. But then he grabbed my journal from my hands. Stood up (held my spot with one finger) and put the journal strait up into the air as high as he could over his head. "Come and get it!" he chanted. I got up and tried to grab it. Just my luck he is two feet taller than me. "Sirius give me my journal. I said. "Im serious." He giggled

"Oh really because the last I checked I was Sirius." And he burst into fits of laughter.

"Your so immature!" I yelled. "NOw give it!" I jumped up and knocked him down on the floor, but before he could hit the floor he pulled me down with him.

"What did you do that for!" We said at the same time.

I burst out laughing. He looked at me surprised and started laughing as well. I forgot about everything, that I was on top of Sirius, or that he still had my journal (eep!), or about the kiss (close to immpossible until now). Acouple minutes later, we stopped laughing.

My head was on his chest, and his arms were around me. For some reason I didnt move, I felt comfortable where I was. And apperently he was to.

Then I remembered that we had to go to hogsmede.

"Oh" I jumped up. "I think we should go."

We went out of the portrait. And right then and there I got my friend back :)

0o0

When we got there we found them at the Black Cauldran. Lily was yelling at James (typical). Remus and Indigo were talking rapidly. And Victoria was watching James and Lily looking uncomfortable. When we walked over to the table Lily, Remus and Scarlett looked at Sirius and me weirldy (odd), while Victoria looked relieved, and James smiled at us.

I said hi to everyone, as did Sirius. Once I sat down Lily started chastising me about how I was always late (not true), and how I left her with James (sorta true). When she was done I ordered myself a butterbeer. After a while I got bored in listening to other people talk, so I decided to talk to Lily. "So Lily what were you and Potter fighting about?"

"Oh I called her LilyPad, she told me not to so I called her Lillian, then she called immature, and I said otherwise." James said before Lily could answer. James smile at Lily and she glared at him back.

"Oh, that reminds me Potter." Lily stood up, pointed her wand at James and mummured something. And immediatly stormed out of the door. I looked at James to see what was wrong but I couldnt see anything. Until he put his hand through his hair. James pulled his hand out and a big clump of black hair came out with it.

Once James brought his hand down in front of his face, he stared at the clump of hair. Shock covered his face, then horrer, his eyes started to water. I stood there and stared, my mouth wide open.

I motioned Victoria and Indigo to come help me find Lily. We all new how mad she had to be to hex someone, expecially James (weird right, but its true)

We found Lily on the bench waiting for the train . She was laughing like a maniac. It was a tad bit scary.

I sat down next to her, a couple minutes later she stopped laughing .

"Lily, dont you think that was a little rash?" Victoria said in a motherly tone.

"No 'mum' I dont." Lily snapped back.

"Lily dont talk to Victoria like that!" I began. "She is trying nicely to tell you that you have some anger issues you need to work out and that you shouldnt have hexed Potter for no reason at all!!" I yelled. (I have a little incy wency temper myself).

Then I heard someone yelling. I turned my head to look at who it was.

"I told you not to touch your hair!"It was Sirius, he had a frustrated expression on his face. Remus was covering Potter's hair up with his robe, with a smirk on his face.

When Lily saw them coming her face went happy. "Hey Potter love the new hairdo." James squeaked and hid behind Remus. Sirius kept glaring at James frustrated because he kept touching his hair. (Which by the way every time he touches his hair it falls out). While Remus just kept smirking.

Remus P.O.V

By the time we got to our dorms James hair was gone. He was bald.

"I want my hair back!" James whined "Moony your smart give me my hair back!"

"Thank you, but you know I cant only Lily can, and we all know thats not going to happen" I answered, I turned my head over to Sirius to prove my point. He just nodded his head, looking out of it. Like he was off in space. I wonder about what?

"I want my hair back, I want my hair back, I want my hair back, I want my hair back, I want my hair back!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James kept yelling.

I got a little tired of that so I slipped out.

I went down to the common room, to get James out of my head. He needs to stop worrying about his hair and more about his falling grades. Everyone was still at hogsmede so I was all alone.

I sat down on the couch. Then I got a glimpse of something under the chair. I got down on my knees and looked under the chair. I saw a book, and put my hand under the chair and grabbed it.

I sat back down on the couch. I opened the book to the first page, on the top left corner it said: Property of Rosalind Hallaway DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!! Please. Since it said dont go any further and shut the book, I would return it when I see her. But I had to admit I was a little curious of what it said. And then I thought that it could have the answer of why Sirius and her havent really been talking. So I opened a page further than I was supposed to--_i have been a little worried about Victoria since seventh year started, she hasnt really been herself. I hope she is not going through a crisis or anything-- _Whoops thats not wear I want to be--_ I need to go on a diet my ass is getting way to big!-- _Whoops again, maybe I should go to the most recent entry. As I was flipping through the pages looking at the date I noticed how girly Rose was it was little surprising actually that she cared about this stuff. I never really thought her one to be like that. Then the couch went uneven I looked up and Indigo was sitting next to me smiling.

"Hi Remus, what are you reading?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing" I said and hid the book behind my back. Her expression showed me she didnt believe one word I said. But she went along with it.

"Well okay. Did you ask Sirius what was up with him and Rosie yet?" Her smile went big.

"Nope not yet." I answered her face fell. "well, I got to go--" I paused for a second to think of an excuse."study." I quickly got up without showing her the book, and went out the portrait.

Scarlett P.O.V

I wonder why Remus went out the portrait. Didnt he have to study, or was it an excuse to get away from me? I have a feeling he knows more about Sirius and Rosie than hes telling me. I think I might have to take matters in my own hands......

James P.O.V

"I want my hair back!" I yelled. "Wait no I neeeeeed my hair back!"

"Bloody hell, shutup Prongs you are not the only one with problems here." Sirius shot back.

"Oh really and who would that be?!?!" I snapped

"Umm the only person in this room you Brit!!" Sirius answered, kinda meanly I might add. But it did shut me up.

Sirius was sitting on his bed shaking his head, head had this weird expression on his face.

"Would you like to tell me your problems mate?" I whispered.

"NO!" Sirius screamed. Now that really shut me up. I sat up in my bed and stared at Sirius.

Sirius turned around so that he was facing me. "Im going to go talk to Lily and see if maybe she will reverse the curse, Okay?"

I nodded my head.

He left the room without saying another word.

Sirius P.O.V

I got up to Lily's dorm when I heard yelling.

"Lily just go up, apoligize and undo the hex!" It sounded like Rosalind.

"No he deserved it!" Definantly Lily.

I extended me arm and was about to knock when Rosalind opened it, she slammed into me and once again fell on top of me (this is getting to be a habit).

"ahhh"

"Oh! Im sorry" she jumped up and extended her arm to help me up, I took it and stood up. A little wobbly at first but then I steadyed. "When did you get there?" Rosalind asked.

"I just got here, I was about to knock but you knocked me down instead." Her face went beat red "Im sorry" she whispered. "Its fine." We stood there for a while feeling a little--no alot akaward.

"Well ummm, I need to talk to Lily." I said breaking the bearer.

"Ya sure, but I doubt you can get through to her." SHe said with a hopeless face.

"I think I can manage, Im very persuasive." I said with my best cocky smile.

"Oh really, im sure you are." She said, she sounded like her old self again.

"Yep, just watch." I said.

"Okay, but it wont work you know that right?"

"Hmmm. I'll bet you on that, if you are right you can dye my hair pink, but if im right you have to look Cassie Canderson for two days..."

"Wait you mean the slut you've snogged like a million times." I nodded. She was biting on her lip, with a suspicious expression. She composed her face and stuck her hand out "deal."

"Okay, watch me work my magic." I said.

"Ha, what magic?" She grinned.

"Har har" I said "very funny."

"Am I hinting a little sarcasm?"

I walked past her towards the bathroom, in which Lily was in. I knocked on the door a couple of times, no answer. I knocked again, no answer. i knocked one more time ready to take out my wand and blast the door down, when she flung the door open.

"What do you want Sirius?" Lily said sounding bored. "And dont ask me to give Potter his hair back 'cause i wont."

"LilyPad please will you change your mind for me?" I said. "I mean I am sorta like a brother to you right?"

She shook her head. I heard Rosalind snigger. I sighed "Okay maybe not, but will you do it for me, Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

She nodded "but, its not for you, I just cant resist your puppy dog eyes, and I wont do it today, he needs to suffer a little more." She smirked.

"Thanks!" I kissed her on the cheek and turned around to see Rosalinds face. But, to my surprise it had a huge grin. "Why are you so happy, you lost the bet."

"Oh no I didn't." She said. "She isnt fixing his hair back today."

I frowned. "That is not part of the bet."

"Well it is now."

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Fine." I walked out of the room without another word.

AN: I srry it took so long to write this, I hav been rlly busy with evrything. Also I hav found out what I want to be when I grow up A BRITISH DINOSOUR!! jkjk I want to b an author nd sumthing else tht makes me travel around the world, I hav been trying to think about it but idk. Mayb u can give me sum ideas. I also found out I luv the song fireflies by owlcity. Srry I getting off topic I am going to write another story tht is not going to do with harry potter or the mauradors I will continue writing chapts. to this story. I will try to write both of them as fast as I can!! Bi Bi!! Luv ya. nd remember to review!! :P


End file.
